The present invention is generally concerned with information systems and more particularly with information systems for displaying on a screen information from a computer. The invention is in particular concerned with such information systems installed in aircraft cockpits.
In the aeronautical field, aircraft cockpits usually comprise a central display screen disposed between the pilot and the co-pilot. This display screen is controlled by a display management device that receives information to be displayed from the various computers. In the designates present application, generically onboard the term computer “computer” or computer server type units and personal computer type units.
In particular, the aircraft is provided with an onboard computer that transmits to the display management device information to be displayed relating to the aircraft, referred to as avionic information. This computer communicates with the display management device via a dedicated communication network referred to as an avionic network. This avionic network is referred to as protected in the sense that this network is certified and must not suffer interference.
The display management device also receives display information from another computer associated with the first pilot or the second pilot (also known as the copilot). A computer is usually associated with each pilot and transmits information to be displayed to the display management device. Each computer associated with a pilot is connected to a man-machine interface, of the mouse type, for example, enabling the pilot to control their computer.
The display management device controls the display on the screen of information coming from one of these computers.
However, when information, for example cartographic data, coming from the computer of one of the pilots is displayed on the central screen, the other pilot cannot act on the information displayed. Such limitation of action complicates the work of the pilots.